<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lumpia ni crush by ugaytsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838191">lumpia ni crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu'>ugaytsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Jokes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahilig si Atsumu sa lumpia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old Seventeen fic that I wrote back in like 2016? Under the title "lumpia ni bes". Wala na pong nagsasabi ng bes ngayon. HAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ang high school life ni Miya Atsumu, tulad ng sabi sa awitin ni Ate Shawie, ay walang kasing saya. May kaibigan naman siya ng slight kahit medyo pangit ang ugali niya, at magaling siya sa volleyball kaya naimbita pa siya sa youth training camp. Di pa invited si Osamu. Panalong panalo talaga si Atsumu sa buhay.</p>
<p>At ang pinakanagpapasaya sa high school life ni Atsumu ngayon: ang lumpia. Malaki, malaman at mainit-init pa: yan ang lumpiang toge na binebenta sa canteen sa training camp.</p>
<p>“Ate, pabili nga po ng lumpia,” sabi ni Atsumu as usual pagkarating niya sa canteen pagkatapos ng training. Nilakihan niya yung smile niya. May utang pa siya.</p>
<p>“Ay iho wala na,” sagot ni ate canteen.</p>
<p>“Eh meron pa ho o,” ipinilit ni Atsumu habang nakaturo sa display window na pinagkukunan ni ate ng lumpiang dali-dali niyang isinupot. Syempre dapat nakabalot para may proteksyon. Inabot ni ate canteen sa tao sa gilid ng counter yung supot na may dalawang malaking lumpia, ni isa sa mga lumpiang yun hindi napunta sa gutom na si Atsumu.</p>
<p>“Salamat po.”</p>
<p>Punyeta. Si Sakusa pala ang umubos ng mga lumpia ni Atsumu. Hindi siya napansin ni Atsumu dahil ang layo niya sa counter, halatang nandidiri sa init at mantika ng canteen.</p>
<p>“Lumpia ko!” sigaw ni Atsumu.</p>
<p>Sinimangutan lang siya ni Sakusa. Ganun naman siya, ang sungit sungit. Hindi mabiro.</p>
<p>“Uy Omi-kun, akin nalang yung isa, bayaran ko bukas.”</p>
<p>“Marami pang utang yan dito,” ibinulgar ni ate canteen. Naknampota naman binisto pa siya .</p>
<p>Nanghihina na si Atsumu sa gutom. Amoy pawis pa siya. Tunay na kaawa-awa. “Omi-kun, nagugutom na ko,” naiiyak na pagmamakaawa ni Atsumu. Wapakels na binuhusan ng suka ni Sakusa yung supot ng lumpia. Halos mapuno na niya yung supot ng suka. “Tang ina naman, uhaw ba yang lumpia mo, kailangan diligan?”</p>
<p>“Pake mo ba?” tanong ni Sakusa sabay kagat sa lumpia. Na dapat ay kay Atsumu. “At least may asim.”</p>
<p>Sinundan siya ni Atsumu hanggang sa table kung san pinatong ni Sakusa yung mga gamit niya. Dahil makapal ang mukha niya, nakiupo pa siya. He is determined. He will not go a day without eating lumpia.</p>
<p>“Bakit ba? Bumili ka nalang ng barbeque! O kaya mais,” naiiritang sabi ni Sakusa. Nangangalahati na yung una niyang lumpia. </p>
<p>Nagpacute lang sa kanya si Atsumu hanggang mabwisit na ito at binigay sa kanya yung extrang lumpia. Sa wakas, siya ay nagwagi.</p>
<p>“Thank you, bayaran kita bukas!” pangako ni Atsumu. Kumagat na siya sa lumpia. “Teka, ano ba to, lunod na lunod na tong lumpiang to, nangungulubot na.”</p>
<p>"Nilibre ka na nga, nagrereklamo ka pa.”</p>
<p>Napatulala lang si Atsumu habang pinapanood si Sakusa na tumayo at kolektahin yung bag niya na mukhang masyadong mabigat. Baka puro alcohol ang laman non, ang arte arte kasi ni Sakusa sa kalinisan. Napangiti siya.</p>
<p>“Ang cute mo, Omi-kun,” tawa niya. Sinimangutan lang siya ni Sakusa habang nagsusuot ng mask, as usual, pero kapansin-pansing namumula yung tenga niya. “Crush mo talaga ko.”</p>
<p>“Putang ina mo, ang kapal talaga ng pagmumukha mo,” sabi ni Sakusa na ang sama sama ng tingin.</p>
<p>“Hintayin mo na ko, tulungan kita dyan sa dala mo.”</p>
<p>“Ayoko. Wag mong mahawak-hawakan yung gamit ko. Dumi dumi mo.”</p>
<p>So masungit talaga siya. Pero okay lang, gwapo naman. Kukulitin pa siya ni Atsumu mamaya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys may crush akong bago,” bati ni Atsumu sa mga kasama niya sa training the next day excitedly. Ang aga aga nag-iingay na agad siya sa gym. </p><p>“Sino nanaman yan?” tanong ni Hoshiumi. Hindi na bago ang kalandian ni Atsumu. Kahapon ang trip niya si Kageyama, nung isang araw si Kita. </p><p>Tinuro ni Atsumu ng nguso niya si Sakusa, na nakasandal sa pader habang nagfe-Facebook.</p><p>“Ha? Si Boy Simangot?!” hiyaw ni Hoshiumi. Kung narinig man sila ni Sakusa, di siya affected. Wala siyang pakealam. “Bakit?!”</p><p>“Nilibre niya ko ng lumpia,” sagot ni Atsumu with a dreamy sigh.</p><p>“Boss, baka ibang lumpia na yan,” biro ni Hoshiumi, sabay akbay kay Atsumu. “Sarap ba?”</p><p>“Bastos ka!” Nag-giggle ng pa-demure si Atsumu habang tinutulak si Hoshiumi palayo. Ang ingay ingay nila, nababadtrip na yung mga kasama nilang hindi pa fully gising.</p><p>“Sige nga mag-hi ka,” hamon ni Hoshiumi.</p><p>“Sige, basta akin nalang yang pandesal ni Kageyama.” Mahilig si Atsumu sa challenge. Kahit ano gagawin niya, kahit pa para lang sa ¼ na pandesal na may laway-laway ni Kageyama.</p><p>Binaba ni Kageyama yung pandesal niya, bakas sa mukha ang pagsisisi na sumama pa siya kayla Atsumu. “Di naman po ako yung nagchallenge.”</p><p>“Wait lang, ang korni naman kung hi lang,” sabi ni Hoshiumi bago pa makaalis si Atsumu. “Dapat mapangiti si Sakusa.”</p><p>Determined parin si Atsumu na naglakad papunta kay Sakusa at binati ito. “Hi, Omi-kun!”</p><p>"Ano nanamang kailangan mong hayup ka,” sagot ni Sakusa ng di manlang siya tinitingnan. “Ingay ingay mo.”</p><p>“Ang ganda ng umaga no,” itinuloy ni Atsumu. Wala naman talaga siyang balak makipagconverse ngayon, kaso andito na siya, hindi pa nagsasmile si Sakusa, at nandun yung pandesal ni Kageyama na naghihintay sa kanya.</p><p>“Hoy Miya ba't ka nanliligaw dyan, tuli ka na ba?” tawag ni Hoshiumi. Natawa yung mga kasama nila sa training kahit nasigawan silang lahat ng coach. </p><p>Tang ina ni Hoshiumi pinahiya pa siya. Gusto na siya jombagin ni Atsumu, pero mukha namang natuwa si Sakusa. Nakakainis lang pala yung mukha niya pag natutuwa. </p><p>“Di ka pa pala tuli eh,” biro ni Sakusa. <em>Ohmaygahd biniro niya ko. </em></p><p>“Huy tuli na ko! Tingnan mo pa!" sigaw ni Atsumu sa kanya. </p><p>"Mamaya," sagot ni Sakusa. </p><p>Shet hiyang hiya si Atsumu. Pero sige lang. At least makakakain siya ng isang kagat ng pandesal. At siguro ibang lumpia naman ni Sakusa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>